The Path Of War
by storm-fay
Summary: A war began between Voldermort and the rest of the world, How did it begin? And mort importantly; How did it end?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I think everyone knows it by now don't they?  
  
Summary; A war began between Voldermort and the rest of the world, How did it begin? And mort importantly; How did it end?

* * *

Prologue  
  
**Beginning n. (esp.); Time at which any begins; source, origin; first part. **

**Begin v. (past t. Began, past part begun); start, perform first part of, set about, be the first; originate; come into being, arise.**

****-------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't know if any one will ever find this, and do be honest I don't really care because everyone I loved is dead, at least I think so. All I know is that this turn of unfortunate events must be told in order for them not to repeat again and that I need to write them down at least. It may be of help, someday. I should start from the beginning I suppose, because for you to truly understand what happened you have to remember things, things that have been forgotten for many years, and things that in the end could either be your destruction or your salvation. I have searched many books in order to find this beginning, history books, spell books even the odd diary I have found which will help explain what happened.  
  
It began in the year when Albus Dumbledore finally defeated Grindelward and ended that particular wizarding war; peace came to the wizarding world but in the innocence of ending this war, Albus unknowingly created the catalyst, a catalyst for the beginning of a war the would change history, that would change everything everyone had ever known. This war would change the very face of the planet and a war that would last for generations to come.  
  
The catalyst was one Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half blood. Born to a muggle father and magical mother, Riddle grew up in an orphanage because of circumstances out of his control. He spent 11 years here until he found out his birthright; he was a wizard and heir to one of the founders of the school he was to attend for 7 years, Salazar Slytherin. This story begins in his last year of schooling, the year in which Albus had defeated Grindelward and the year that dear Riddle finally lost the last part of his soul.  
  
To the dark.


	2. Villian

Disclaimer; Not mine its Miss Rowling's. Get it? Got it? Good  
  
Summary; A war began between Voldermort and the rest of the world, How did it begin? And mort importantly; How did it end?

* * *

Chapter one – Villain  
  
**Villain (-an) n.; Person guilty or capable of great wickedness, scoundrel; character in play, novel etc; who's evil motives or actions are important element of plot, (colloq., playful) rascal, scamp.**  
------------------------------------------------  
All around him people where clapping and cheering, toasting to Dumbledore for finally ending the war, a war which had lasted so long where many people had died and suffered much to keep the wizarding world safe. Tom Riddle hated it, he hated have to be false, cheering and clapping along with everyone else, but he had to keep up appearances.  
  
When the news that Grindelward had been killed reached Tom, he was furious. How could that fool Dumbledore have beaten someone so powerful? So dark? So cruel? To Tom is was not right. It should have been Dumbledore that had been killed not Grindelward, his master and more importantly his friend. He had advised Tom to open the Chamber of Secrets to try and send the school into disarray, to destroy it from the inside but again Dumbledore had stopped this plan, Tom was lucky enough to have someone else to blame, someone else to take the fall. Dumbledore had kept a close eye on him ever since and so it had been hard for Tom, he had to close the Chamber after that Mudblood had been killed, and is also made it difficult for him to stay in contact with Grindelward without alerting Dumbledore about what he was doing, what they were planning.  
  
Tom had found out that he was the heir of Slytherin after months of searching, it had all come around when had accidentally talked to a snake in his second year and so he went on to find more about this particular gift he had. It was while he was searching a genealogy book in his third year that he found out about the connection and about the Chamber of Secrets, and how he could control the monster within.  
  
While Tom was having these thoughts he looked up to see Dumbledore standing up at the head table his eyes gleaming annoyingly and taking the praise. How he would get his vengeance when he graduated school. No one would mess with him and Grindelward and get away with it.  
  
He had people within the school already, who were willing to follow him in his quest. He offered them power, money, everything they could want and they all readily accepted it. He would get rid of Dumbledore and everyone who stood in his way of greatness, of power, of immortality, of ridding the world of the Mudblood scum. If they did they would be sorry that they had ever been born.  
  
And so Tom Riddle's soul became just that bit darker.  
-------------------------------------------  
As Tom stepped of the Hogwarts express at London to his new found freedom, he looked around at all the other students with their friends and family, who had come to greet them and wondered idly if anyone had ever cared about him, if anyone had ever loved him but push this thought away quickly. He had a quest to start.  
  
He waited until the platform had cleared itself of most people until he activated the portkey he had made. If he was to start this new life, he would have to get rid of everything in the old one and that included the one person that had made his life miserable, the person who had sent him to the orphanage to life 11 years of hell. His father, and as he felt the pull on his navel he couldn't wait to see what his father thought of him.  
  
He arrived a couple of seconds later in the small village of Little Hangleton, and leaving his trunk behind walked up to the house in front of him giving a quick knock to the door. When nobody answered, he pointed his wand at the door and muttered a quick unlocking spell and stepped into the house. The inside was well furnished and Tom could smell food. The Riddles were probably having dinner by this time of the day. Tom strode purposefully through the house until he found the dinning room, where he found two men and one women sitting at the table enjoying the food that was there, they had not notice Tom yet, which gave him the perfect opportunity to introduce himself.  
  
"Well, well, well isn't this cosy" he sneered. At this point the other three occupants in the room tuned around to see Tom standing in the doorway. Before they even had a chance to talk Tom had bound and gagged them to the chairs with his wand.  
  
"Ah, father long time no see eh? Well you won't see me for much longer, I can promise you that" Tom said, as the three other Riddles stared in shock at the teenage boy in front of them. Tom however didn't seem to notice this and continued to talk.  
  
"It seems to me that your time on this earth has come to an end, if you had not abandoned me to that orphanage just because of what my mother was, what I am, then, well I my have not killed you. However that it is not the case is it, I'm babbling now aren't I?" As he was saying this the three Riddles tried to struggle their way out of the bonds. Tom did not like this one bit; they were supposed to be giving him their undivided attention! And so he did the only thing he could do. He uttered those two fateful words to each of them, and they knew no more.  
  
Before he left he released the bonds holding them, it would look to suspicious if he left them, and made his way back to the front of the house where he locked the door behind him. As he made his way down the hill to collect his trunk he saw a man tending to the gardens of the Riddle House before he used the portkey, to start his new life.  
-----------------------------------------------  
It is not known for sure when Tom Marvolo Riddle turned completely into this villain, each of the history books say different things, some say it was when he joined Grindelward just before his fall, or when he opened the chamber and he ordered the basilisk to kill the muggle born's, or when he killed his family.  
  
What is known however that is at some point after these events that the Real Tom Riddle's soul became obsolete, it seemed to have disappeared because in his place stood a being that had no conscience that did not pity. In the place of Tom Riddle's soul was now Voldermort's a cruel evil being that would do anything for power.  
  
There is a problem that I find with this explanation as to the status of Tom Riddle's soul. Are Tom Riddle and Voldermort still the same person? Are they still only one soul, to dark to see the light? And if not, where did Tom Riddle's go?  
  
After this day, the catalyst of the biggest wizarding war had disappeared, but not for long. When he came back after those years away, preparing himself, he changed, he was no longer human, and he had become what most people feared to become, a dark creature.  
  
An Immortal. 


End file.
